Pinky Connection
by Karen M
Summary: What If - Different ending for the tag Our Man in Tegernsee


THE PINKY CONNECTION  
  
"What If" – tag scene for Our Man in Tegernsee   
  
DISCLAIMER: The characters are owned by Warner Bros. And Shoot the Moon Productions.  
The story is mine for everyone's entertainment.  
  
RATING: PG  
  
TIMEFRAME: Toward the end of Season II- set in Munich, Germany  
  
SUMMARY: A "what if " short story which shows a different ending to Our Man in Tegernsee.  
  
PART I  
  
"Frau King, wait a minute," the Inspector stopped Amanda and Lee outside the police bureau in  
Munich, Germany. Amanda had completed a courier assignment, and been arrested for counterfeiting.  
The matter was now cleared up, with Lee's help. Amanda was frazzled, had enough, and wanted to  
go home. Lee mimicked the comment to be made under his breath, "one more question," sure of what  
the Inspector was going to ask.  
  
"One more question, Frau King," asked the Inspector. Lee rolled his eyes at Amanda, flashing that   
knowing look. "Will you have dinner with me tonight, Bavarian style?" hoped the police official.   
  
Lee , as well as Amanda, had not expected this request at all. He shrugged off that familiar pang of   
jealousy where this housewife was concerned.  
  
Before Amanda could answer negatively, Lee answered for her. "Mrs. King is having dinner with me  
tonight," Scarecrow finished.  
  
" I beg your pardon, then, Frau King, it's been a pleasure knowing you," he kissed her hand.  
  
As far as it is known, the hand is not considered anyone's exclusive property, except, for the person   
it is attached to. Lee Stetson's expression at that moment, brought the possibility up front. Amanda  
immediately picked up on this, and filed it in her memory treasures under Jealousy-Scarecrow.  
  
After the Inspector left, Amanda, first checking her temper, gently reminded Lee Stetson that she was  
capable of making her own decisions along those lines. Also, she requested an explanation of why  
they would be having dinner anyway, being they were going back to D. C directly. He would be able  
to get back to Gillian right away, she added sarcastically. He probably couldn't wait for that to happen.  
  
  
PART II  
  
Lee knew he deserved the admonition, so he tried to explain the circumstances to Amanda.  
"Harry called me over before they took him into custody to relate an observation. He said we go back  
a long time, Stetson, and I know you with women. He added, Amanda is a beautiful, warm, caring  
woman, and if you pass her up, you're a stupid fool. She's obviously in love with you, Lee, of course,  
I can't see why. Grab her, Scarecrow, or someone else will. You remember when I joked with him  
about respecting his opinion, well,I told him this was one of the best feelings he'd ever had, and I   
thanked him."  
  
"You also remember, Amanda, the linking of our pinky fingers meant truce between us, and telling the  
truth upfront," Scarecrow looked her straight in the eyes.   
  
"Yes, Lee, I remember," she met his eyes, unable to believe what she had just heard, as she tried to  
keep her feelings in check. She thought to herself, "if he takes my hand, I'll fall apart."  
  
Lee continued, "I talked to Billy to inform him that the case was solved, and about Harry's  
involvement. I also asked for a few days extra in Munich, to be with you. I said I'll pay the extra  
expense, and we can take a later plane. I'm leaving it up to you to decide. If you say no, I'll let Billy  
know. I want to go back to Tegernsee as guests for two days or longer. I want to take you to dinner  
tonight, Amanda. I just want to be with you.  
  
Lee took both her hands never breaking eye contact. "The pinky connection reminds me what a jerk  
I still am sometimes, when I get angry at you, and don't think. I had no reason to be angry with you,  
when you were in jail. I wasn't thinking of you, just of myself, and what weekend you were ruining.  
I want to keep that tradition, that pinky connection. I'm so sorry about all of this. Amanda, please  
say something," asked Lee anxiously  
  
Amanda stood there, dumbfounded, She tightened her hands in his, and couldn't speak right away.  
"Do you mean what you're saying?" she whispered, tears forming in those beautiful, brown eyes.  
"With all my heart," promised Lee.  
  
"Yes, I want to be with you at Tegernsee, and yes, I'd love to have dinner with you tonight," Amanda  
managed to say, her voice cracking, tears readily flowing now.   
  
"I'll call Billy back. You can call your Mom, and tell her you'll be coming home later than you thought.  
I F F has an extra assignment for you. Is that o.k.?" Lee smiled down at her, arms around her waist,  
pulling her closer. "Yes, that's fine," she agreed, placing her hands on his chest.   
  
"Amanda," Lee sighed, and brushed his lips against hers. Amanda reacted instantly, edging her arms  
up around his neck, pulling him even closer. Lee kissed her as he never had before, getting caught up  
in all the emotion between the two of them.   
  
He broke away, smiled, and shook his head. "Thank God for Harry and pinky fingers. I love you,   
Amanda." "I love you, too, Lee, always." Amanda reveled in his touch. "I can't wait to get to  
Tegernsee, now. It never looked so good."  
  
The End  
Support your local pinky   
  



End file.
